


The Highly Responsive to Safety

by Fear_Itself



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: (Official Summary to be added)Marisa Kirisame was never safeMarisa Kirisame was never certainMarisa Kirisame was never lovedMarisa Kirisame was never protectedMarisa Kirisame is now supposed to be fixedRight?~~~A high school AU with an unsafe dosage of angst. Prepare to get high on it.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu & Kirisame Marisa, Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Yukari, Hong Meiling/Izayoi Sakuya, Kirisame Marisa & Mima, Kirisame Marisa & Patchouli Knowledge, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patchouli Knowledge & Alice Margatroid
Kudos: 8





	1. A Name Cast Off from the Edge

"YA, THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AND NEVER COME BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" A gunshot echoed out into the silent night as the magician, coated in black and white, began to run. Adrenaline forced her legs foward with every paced step she took away from the cursed village she lived in. Or used to. She knew very well what happened to her was wrong, but where could she go was the question she always asked. Thankfully, now she did. Touhou High was a boarding school for the magical and gifted upstate. They accepted her a few months back and the young magician in training has spent so long waiting for the year to finally start. She would be part of the Junior Year class. The only issue was getting there. Her father disproved her magic use and even tried keeping her from going but she escaped and had zero clues on how to get there. 

The dark sky dripping over the forest roof was an eerie reminder that she was gone for good. With Youkai crawling across the trees looking for prey, she knew tonight was a horrible night to wander. But she must move forward before someone could catch up. With no light to guide her but the pale moonlight between the cracks, she moved nearly aimlessly. Just in one direction. Hopefully the right one. For what felt like hours, she kept running until she reached a clearing. She sat down and double-checked on her supplies. In her pocket was the Mini-Hakkero. Attached to her waist was her wand. On her back was her broom for when she was far enough away from her village. And finally under her dress was mushroom bombs. Nothing to eat... 

So the magician scaled trees, peeked into bushes, and picked through the grass and found some berries. Not sure if they were safe to eat, she discarded them and went for meats instead. She had a spell on her wand for painless death that she can use to suck the soul out of animals as long as it's in contact with her wand. Going to stalk a nearby deer, wand in hand, she noticed something else watching it too. A head chased after it before taking a bite, shocking the magician. 

"What the hell! That was my kill." The deer cried in pain before collapsing and the head looked up at her. Licking its lips, it began to draw closer.

"What kind of Youkai might you be?"

"I'm not a Youkai, I'm a human!"

"Oh... perhaps human-deer stew might taste good." Before the magician could even calculate what the head just said, it bit onto her arm, trying to bite through skin and bone. 

"OW JESUS CHRIST!" Pulling the head off, she grabbed her broom and decided to fly. The head ended up reattaching with a body and gave chase. Through the sky they traveled, wind blowing the magician's hair in her face. Coming across the lights of a village, she swooped down and pulled out her Mini Hakkero. The head Youkai landed. "Another step and I'll blow you to bits!" The Youkai did a little dance in place making the magician quite mad. Before she could cast the spell, the head was already sent flying, trying to literally eat her face. Panicking, she fell to the ground and start tugging at it. She could feel the blood dripping down her face and the Youkai licked it off.

"SEKIBANKI!" A loud voice roared. 'Sekibanki' ended up going back to the body standing on the other end. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?"

"Don't eat humans..."

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Bit at a human's face."

"Ugh, you'll need to get over this when we go to Touhou High, there'll be humans there ya know?"

"I was just headin' there myself!" The magician replied, sitting up and rubbing at the wound. 

"Oh me, her, Akyuu, and Kosuzu were going to travel there tomorrow. Care to join us?"

"I'd love to! I have no clue where I'm going. Who are you exactly though?"

"Keine Kamishirasawa. And you are...?"

"Just call me Marisa." 


	2. Quarter 1 Begin ~ A Sacred Lot

Marisa couldn't say her desk mate for homeroom was the worst. Being in the back was a plus but she was next to the near stoic Sakuya Izayoi. The elegant third year paid close attention as Kurumi-Sensei spoke a bit about herself. As the teacher talked about all the exciting things happening in Danmaku 103 this year, Marisa was about to stare out the window but realized the windows were on the other side of the classroom. Sighing, she opted for staring at the wall but quickly got bored. It was then she noticed people standing up. They were going to practice their signature spell-cards. Grabbing her Mini-Hakkero she smiled lightly. She also grabbed a notebook and a pen. Scribbled on the front of the notebook was 'Grimoire of Marisa'. She saw lots of magicians who had one and decided that once she arrived, she could take notes on Danmaku. The first one up was Alice Margatroid. The girl gave Marisa very clear Alice in Wonderland vibes which could be the aesthetic she's going for.

"I present Blue Sign 'Fraternal French Dolls'." Red bullets came out from her and Marisa took some notes. A Spell Card belonging to Alice, a slave-user. Almost all of the danmaku is fired by the dolls. She was about to add more but the Danmaku disappeared. Sadly, she turned the page and continued watching. Giving up on adding notes, she put the book down. When she was called, Marisa ran out into the main area. 

"I call this, 'Love Sign - Master Spark'." Spawning some stars around her she cast her Master Spark spell and let the huge beam explode out. Light consumed the Danmaku room as the beam spat the deadly magic out until it finally grew smaller and the beam ceased. Blowing the smoke off the front of the Mini-Hakkero, she did a little curtsy before returning to behind the fencing.

"Excellent, lots of firepower in that spell-card!" 

That ended up being the most fun she had until lunchtime. In magic 103, Mai-Sensei lectured the class. She ended up next to Patchouli Knowledge who was focused on taking notes the whole time, not in for any side conversation. A quick lonely snack break and it was back to class. She had physics with Okazaki-Sensei and was next to Youmu Konpaku. She was shy, but friendly unlike the other two. In ethics with Kotohime-Sensei, she was next to Patchouli again! Finally, she had language arts 102 with Orange-Sensei and ended up next to Alice. But Marisa actually had a need to pay attention as this was a more difficult class. Hopefully, at some point, she could ask her more about her spell-card. Lunch came and she was almost sad it did. Marisa knew no one and she wasn't ready for a whole hour of being alone. Getting her meal, she began looking for a table until she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Sakuya, looking as formal as ever.

"Your Kirisame, correct?"

"Er yes... just call me Marisa-"

"Patchouli sent me to ask if you'd like to sit with us." It sounded more like a statement than a question but honestly, she couldn't care less.

"Of course!"

"Alright, follow me." Guiding her through the sea of students, she was taken outside to a table under the shade. At the head of the table was a fancy looking girl with umbrellas covering her head and back. On the other head was a less fancy looking girl, still covered with umbrellas. On one side was Patchouli and a red-haired girl while on the other side was a girl who is also in her class, Hong Meiling. Taking the spot in-between Patchouli and the red-haired girl, people began talking. 

"So this is that Kirisame girl you were telling me about..." The fancy girl began.

"Just Marisa is fine."

"Marisa eh? Pretty western name. I'm Remilia Scarlet, a 4th year and a vampire. On the other end is my little sister, Flandre Scarlet." They are vampires.... that explains the umbrellas. "You've already met Sakuya and Patchouli... oh next to you is Koakuma and across is Hong Meiling!"

"Nice to meet ya'll, I'm Marisa, ordinary magician!"

"A magician huh? I presumed you to be human." She blinked twice, that was the first time she heard Patchouli's voice.

"Oh no, I'm a human magician in training."

"Ah, I see... I'm a Youkai Magician. May I warn you that becoming a human magician will take a lot out of you. You must have the will to exceed expectations."

"Trust me, I've got a lot I wanna get done here. I'm gonna write a grimoire on Spell-Cards, earn my incident solving licenses, make the most themes anyone has ever made in this school before..."

"Your quite the busy one aren't you? I suppose you must prove yourself somehow. Good luck to you and your future ventures." For the rest of the lunch, Patchouli was silent. She talked with Remilia a bit but the entire dynamic between them seemed more... formal than friendly. A few minutes before the five-minute bell rang, Marisa grabbed her plate to take back to the main cafeteria but Sakuya stopped her.

"Oh don't worry about that, the fairy maids will come to get them."

"The what-" At that moment, several fairies flew outside, grabbing dishes in their little arms before retreating inside once more. She was about to ask about them, but the girls seemed to have moved to a different topic. 

"Saku, Saku! You're going to sing the song today right?" 

"As long as Meiling brought the guitar."

"I did!"

"Well alright then." Koakuma grabbed two umbrellas to shade the vampire sisters as they backed away from the table.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Sakuya promised to sing a song she found, but she keeps saying she's not good at it! Someone as talented as her shouldn't sell herself short like that." Remilia replied giddily. As Meiling started playing, Sakuya started as well.

"There is an old tradition, a game we all can play. You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade." Sakuya pulled a knife out which quickly made Marisa feel uneasy. Was she about to become food for this vampire? "You take a shot of whiskey, you grab your knife and pray! You spread apart your fingers and this is what you say... OH, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop-chop. If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But all the same, I play this game cuz that's what it's all about." Surprisingly, she didn't hit any fingers. Sakuya was about to go into a second verse but the late bell rang and she stopped. 

"Shoot we gotta get going. Finish later okay Saku?"

"Of course." Grabbing her books, she began running to her next class.


End file.
